


Coffee & Catastrophe

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [40]
Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: College, F/F, Family Drama, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Kara's going to college, she was not expecting to be navigating the friendships, necessary lies, sex, and being a superhero all while stumbling over an icy brunette. Is that a Daxamite crashing in her city!?





	Coffee & Catastrophe

Alright, new start, fresh start, she thought as Lois pulled the car up to the dorm’s curb, Cal was in the truck behind with their stuff. Kara was nearly bouncing in glee at being back in civilization; she couldn’t take Smallville any longer!

“This is unimpressive,” Karen sneered.

“Cause the obliterated Earth 2 was so impressive,” Kara snapped. Karen; or rather Kara Zor-El of Earth 2 was a bitch; if one were to ask Kara. But the worst; THE WORST; part of Karen living with them was not that Karen had monstrous boobs, but rather that she and Kara were forged to being identical twins because of their identical DNA. By Rao, it was insulting.

“We were superior,” Karen snapped as she stormed out of the car with a huff, slamming the door.

“Kara,” Lois’s voice had her snapping over to her foster mother/cousin-in-law. “Patience,” she warned.

“Yes Lois,” Kara sighed getting out of the car.

“Well, this is it,” Clark said walking over to her. Kara shouldered her purse and smiled up at the dorms of Metropolis University.

“I’m home!” she smiled.

“We’re proud of you, both of you,” Clark said catching her and Karen in a hug.

“Thank’s Cal,” Kara patted his chest. Karen looked wistful for a moment when a golden figure caught Kara’s eye. “Cassie!” she ran for her Amazon, the blonde twisted just as Kara caught her friend in a bear hug. It’d been a bit of an age since they had hung out being exempt from Titans duties for school events.

“Kara!” Cassie squealed.

“Why are girls so loud?” Chris grumbled, which had her shooting a dirty look at Zod’s offspring.

“Cause girls are stupid,” Jon answered, not looking up from his game.

“Why you little!” Kara snarled releasing her friend to throttle those two idiots.

“Dorm rooms, not beating brothers over the head,” Cassie dismissed.

“How was your summer?”

“Weird. Something was up, all the Amazons were weird, and there’s that Steve guy there, Diana’s all over him, and I thought guys were forbidden from Themyscira. It was just weird.” Cassie said.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, apparently Artemis of Bana-Mighdall is Themyscira’s guest though I didn’t see her there at all, and I heard she hates men, but she’s living with Jason Todd supposedly, As is Donna,” Cassie whispered.

“WHAT!?” she whined.

“Yeah, and no one knows where they are,” Cassie shrugged. Kara got her dorm assignment and walked a different route through the halls. Reading her paper she grunted when she slammed into someone, to topple onto the ground and found herself eye to eye with the dazzling set of sapphire colored eyes.

“Uh… Hi!” Kara smiled as she pushed herself to her feet and offered the other woman a hand. The brunette frowned as she accepted the hand and Kara effortlessly hoisted her up. “Sorry about that, Kara, Kara Kent,” she smiled as she shook the girl’s hand.

“Lena, Lena Luthor.”

Kara faltered for a moment. The pouty face of the striking brunette was offsetting with those large blue eyes, and her figure was smartly clad in an attire that seemed stiff and professional.

“Nice to meet you,” Kara chuckled nervously as she broke her hand away from Lena’s. A Luthor! REALLY! Rao hated her.

“You as well, watch where you’re going,” Lena said and breezed by her.

Rolling her eyes, Kara continued examining her map then she looked across the way from where the Brunette had disappeared and frowned; REALLY!? Right across the hall from a relation to that evil man!? Sighing she walked to her dorm and knocked, cracking the door open she found herself greeted by an athletic brunette with a bob of dark hair pulled up, already claiming her bed.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind that I claimed this bed for myself,” the girl smiled.

“No, not at all.”

“Alex Danvers,” Alex smiled.

“Kara, Kara Kent,” she introduced herself and nearly giggled at the bright happiness the girl displayed. Jon and Chris appeared with Clark with her things.

Kara could already tell she was going to like Alex, they would probably end up really close and be like sisters! The thought had her giggling even as she chatted with Alex and they both bitched about guys.

“You can’t say that!” Kara said.

“Why not? It’s a fact, Dick Grayson has the best ass,” Alex defended.

“Yeah, but Jason is way hotter, especially with his broody bad boy persona,” Kara insisted as they tacked posters after Clark and the boys had left.

* * *

 

Lena’s hands trembled as she stood in her dorm room alone, her roommate had found out who she was and dropped out, demanded a new room.

She furiously batted away the tears as she folded her arms.

New start, new start. She would claw her way out from under Lex’s shadow and stand in the light; her own light. She would become a bioengineer, and a business woman, and one day she would prove mother wrong.

She wanted to cry.

God she felt overwhelmingly alone.

But she wouldn’t allow that to break her, she would keep her chin up, her shoulder’s back, and she’d walk with the pride of a Luthor. She was not some bastard child to be hidden away, no. She would carve out a spot in her family for her own legacy, one that wasn’t stained with blood and pain and suffering. She would redefine what the world thought when they thought Luthor.

Lex be damned.

She sat on her bed now and let the shakes take over her as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. Freshmen orientation was the only reason she stood to leave her room. Bumping into that sunny blonde she frowned.

“Sorry,” Kara giggled.

“Whatever,” Lena rolled her eyes as she walked by.

“Hey! The least you could do is accept my apology!” Kara snapped.

“You were not paying attention, again, and you bumped into someone, that is a ludicrous reason to apologize,” Lena retorted.

“I’m trying to be nice.”

“Not all of us are a ray of sunshine,” she muttered.

“Well not all of us are ice princesses,” Kara retorted breezing on by, and that had Lena scowling at the girl’s back.


End file.
